Arresting Love
by crazyapril
Summary: Sequel to The One and Only:Seth's imprinting:She is a cop; he is a werewolve. how is Seth going to keep HER out of trouble from things from the unknown?
1. Chapter 1

**okay peeps! here's my other story that goes with THE ONE AND ONLY seth's imprinting. this is my first chapter so there for i hope you like it.. there's more to come.. i promise... plzzzz review... :D**

**____________**

**Chapter one: Settling In**

I cursed my luck as I looked at the time on the radio clock in my car. I had an interview with the chief of police, Charlie Swan at eight this morning. I was being transfered from Mississippi and I was really excited. I hope I wasn't going to be late. I got into town that was in between Port Angeles and Forks last night in the late hours and I was so exhausted from driving for so long; I went to sleep just when my head hit the pillow of the bed at the hotel.

I couldn't believe that I moved away. I was excited. I just hope that I won't be home sick. Everyone at home was going to miss me but I was old enough to take care of myself and making my own decisions.

Back at home I had three brothers. Tom, Allen, and Dale. We were all a year a part. That was enough to make you go insane. Since, I was the only girl and youngest that my parents had, my brothers were extremely over protective.

They were always running away any of my dates because they "wasn't good enough for their lil Al." Hell, I even rented a townhouse on the beach of Biloxi with them. They gave me hell when I decided to be a cop when I turned twenty one. I went through an academy and extra training not too long afterward. They finally shut up about it when I beat them at some of the training exercises.

Now I was known as one hard ass bitch.

I loved my parents but lord help them they were always doing their own thing now. After we all moved out, they sold their house and started going on trips. I think now they were in Hawaii. We got postcards and sometimes phone calls to let us know what they were up to.

I pulled my little Orange Volkswagon Beetle in the parking lot of the station. It was starting to sprinkle as I stepped out the car and started toward the door.

That's fucking great! I frowned as touched my hair. I knew that it was frizzing, making a brown halo, around my head.

I was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a v-neck pink dress shirt. It was the only thing that I had dressy in all the clothes that I had. I attempted on walking in the three inch black heels my mom gave me just in case for emergancies.

I was one of those t-shirt and blue jean kinda of chicks. Yes, even people from down south would call me as a country girl through and through. I think people would be very shocked on my appearance today. I was even wearing makeup.

I pushed open the door to the station and was greeted by the secretary. "Hello. What can I do for you this morning, sweetie?"

"I have an interview with Chief Swan."

"You must be Ms. Alexus Martin." She smiled at me. I couldn't help from returning one back at her. She was an older lady of probably mid fifties, petite with dark rimmed glasses. She reminded me of my grandma when I was younger.

"Yes, Ma'am." I told her.

"Oh my! You do have an accent." She said as she started walking to a closed door to the right. She knocked and held it open for me.

I walked inside stood infront of a gentleman with a grey mustache sitting behind the desk. He had papers all over his desk. He was dressed in t-shirt and a baseball hat.

What the hell?! Why isn't he in his uniform, I thought frowning a little.

He caught my gaze and his brown eyes twinkled as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Today is my day off. Please, sit down, Ms. Martin. I was reading your resume that you faxed me this week and I'm really impressed with it. I also talked with your Chief back in Mississippi and he gave a very good word. He told me that you were top of the class in the Academy.

He also told me that you are a very motivated person and do your job right. I need someone like that. I'm a type of person that takes pride in my officers.

This is a small town and hardly have any crime. What I'm going to do is partner you up with Ben Phillips, Monday. I'm going to let you get settled in for a couple of days and I'll see you Monday at six o' clock sharp so we can get your uniform and equipment." He said standing up and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to Forks and our force, Officer Martin." I shook his hand and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Chief."

"Now, I'm going go watch a football game at home." He told me as we walked out of the office.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"You watch football?" He asked, taken back.

"Of course. Its my favorite sport to watch." I told him. I didn't tell him that I use to play it all the time with my brothers on the beach.

"Well, I be damn. Miami and Saints are playing." He said.

"Saints, for sure." I winked at him, making him blush a little.

"Ha. I know. Well, young lady, I'll see ya Monday." I waved at him as I walked out of the building and to my car with a skip. I sat in my car took off my heels and threw them in the back seat. Much better, I thought rubbing my feet. Now to the hotel and call the guys to let them know the news.

I started the car and headed back to the hotel. When I pulled up in the parking lot my phone started ringing. I looked down at the caller id and answered it. It was my older brother, Tom.

"I told you that I'll call you when I got settled." I told him slamming the car door. I walked to the hotel door slid in my card waited until the green light came on and opened it.

"I don't care. I told you to call me when you got there and you never did. What if something happened to you and we didn't know it?" He said making me roll my eyes.

"I was really tired when I got here, Tom. Lay off of it. Plus, ya'll were a sleep." I threw the hotel key on the table and layed down on the bed, switching the tv on with the remote. There was a movie that I wanted to watch for a while and it drowned his bitching out.

"Al, you listening to me?" I heard him say.

"No, I'll call later." I shut the phone cutting him off. I turned the tv up a little just when the phone started ringing again. I snatched it up and put in the drawer of the nightstand without answering it. I really wasn't in a mood to hear him. I loved him but damn he got on my nerves. Always telling me what to do. Can't he see that I'm a grown woman now ?

I layed there for a few minutes with the AC on and I drifted off to sleep.

I finally woke up hours later. It was dark outside so it could've been really late. I checked my phone flipping it open and looked at the missed calls. I also had few text messages they all were from Tom. He was determine to drive me crazy.

"God dang it!" I didn't bother to check the time because this is what he gets when he calls a million times. I let the house phone ring until someone answered.

" 'ello." It sounded like Tom.

"About damn time you answered." I grumbled in the phone. Being in a hotel room was making me feel lazy. Maybe a nice long run would get me going in a few hours.

I was totally awake now. Washington was two hours behind of Mississippi so its going to take a while for me to get used to it.

"I was asleep, ass. Like you should be." It wasn't Tom. It was Dale, my brother that was born before I was. We always stuck together through thick and thin. He was always taking up for me when the other two was trying to bully me around. He was a sweetheart.

"I just woke up. So, is Tom sleeping?" I asked.

"No, he left to go some where. I tried calling him but he turned his cell off." He yawned. I frowned a little. That was unlike him. Maybe he went out with a couple of buddies to get toasted or something.

"Where to at this time of the night?"

"Hell if I know. Look, Al, I need to go back to sleep. I'll call you later on to catch up I promise. I have to work." He yawned again.

"Okay. Okay. Talk with ya later , bro." I hung up the phone.

Okay, I missed them. I could feel tears starting to brim a little. Straighten up, Martin, crying is for babies. I told myself.

I looked toward the window that was covered with red curtains, I could see it was getting daylight now. I quickly got out of the bed, opened my blue suitcase and threw clothes out until I found my silk running shorts, white sports bra, white socks and my tennis shoes.

Before I got dressed I turned the coffee pot on that was in my room and started making some coffee. I need my energy for sure before I even ran.

I stopped by the front desk of the hotel to let them extend my stay for another few days before I left to run. Few seconds later, I started running down the road not worrying about anything.

The weather was slightly cool but not cold enough to stop me. I put my headphones in my ears from my ipod and off I went. Running was my favorite thing to do out of all the exercises I had to do to keep in shape. It was a way for me think through things and relax basically.

All the rest of the exercises was hell and hurt but I knew that I have to do it. That's the only way I could keep my flat stomach and stay the size of five. Plus, it helps on the job too to catch people that run from the us.

The roads was quiet and very eerie this morning. There was fog over the roads reminding me of a scary movie I watched a long time ago. It was about about a killer werewolve. I pushed that thought out of my head and I ran harder pushing myself.

I could feel the sweat rolling off of my back and the burn in my legs the further I went. To the right of me I could see the beach through the trees. Even though it was tempting, I kept on going. Maybe later on today, I thought. I passed the sign on the side of the road that Port Angeles was 30 miles away. I should go shopping for some clothes today, I thought.

I stopped and checked the clock that was wrapped around my ankle that showed how many miles I ran or how many calories I burned One and half miles. I took a swig from my water bottle. It felt really nice and cool going down. I ran enough to turn around and go back, I thought heading the opposite direction on the road. Still no vehicles on the road.

It started drizzling just when I made it back to the hotel. It was a very clean hotel even though they were working on remodeling. It had a gym that was opened twenty-four hours, breakfast in the morning, and also the rooms were not little for a hotel. I knew very soon I'm going to have to find a place to live in Forks. I guess I have to take a day at a time.

I used my card on my room door and walked in. The cool air hit me and made me shiver a little bit because I was so damn sweaty. I went straight to the bathroom to take a nice long hot bath in the garden tub. I wanted to go shopping. I had a few bucks to spend for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

**alrighty peeps! here it is! Seth meets Al but its not what you think. hehe. i really hope ya'll like this chapter. for some reason i write my chapters around like four in the morn because i get more thoughts. hehe. i know i know i'm crazy for sure! plzzz review i need to know what you think! should i make a Seth POV now??? i'm not sure right now... sooo REVIEW REVIEW... ... i'm begging. **

**Chapter two: what's that guys problem?**

A few hours later, I frowned at the bags in my arms. I didn't think that I was going to buy so damn much. Yes, I did need a few pairs of jeans and a couple of t shirts but that turned out to be two pairs of flair legged blue jeans, two pairs of black slacks, a lime green halter dress, three t-shirts that was on sale from American Eagle, a really thick jacket just in case it turned cold, some boots, and some sandles from Payless.

Okay, I'm not turning into a Shopaholic, I promise! I just needed the clothes.. Okay... that's what she said too, I told myself frowning.

I juggled the bags on my arms as I headed for one of the food stands. I ordered a small chicken sandwich with only pickles and ketchup and a bottle water. I sat at one of the little round tables in the middle of the mall. I put my bags beside me in reach just in case someone decides they want to run off with them.

The mall wasn't that busy just a couple every once in a while walked by.

I enjoyed my sandwich, slowly chewing each bite. After finishing my sandwich, I grabbed my bottle of water and started to take a swallow when my eyes caught a group of people walking around the corner infront of me. I couldn't help from staring.

They were beautiful. It was like a scene from one of those teen movies with the popular girls walking in the hall and everyone just moves out of their way and stares. Well, it seems like its happening now. The four girls were dressed to kill of course.

The blonde pale girl wore a blue jean mini skirt with a really nice crisscross pink blouse that tied around her neck with really high heel boots, both the short girl and the bronze haired girl both wore matching blue sundresses with high heel sandles, and the other dark headed girl was wearing skinny jeans and really pretty white pink tank top with black wedge heeled shoes.

Made me feel like Plain Jane here, I thought.

They started laughing amung each other when the short girl with the short dark hair pulled the other girls into a store before they passed me.

It was Victoria Secret.

I didn't noticed the other guys behind them until the big blonde headed guy with pale skin stopped and rolled his eyes saying something to others. The tallest guy out of them with big muscles said something to them. They took a seat on the bench of front of the store.

I smiled a little as the tall blonde chick walked out of the store with her hands on her hips and pulled the unwilling big blonde guy inside.

I could hear. "Damn you, Rose!" The other guys laughed but shut up when one by one got pulled into the store. I drunk out of my water bottle watching still. There was one guy still on the bench. He was smiling as there was more yelling.

From where I could see he had bright white teeth, black short hair, tanned, and very handsome. He groaned as the pale guy with bronze hair walked out and pulled him in also. "I don't need to go in there, Edward." He said.

"If all of us is going to be pulled in this store, you're going too."

I got up, put my trash into the garbage can a few feet away, and grabbed my bags. I wanted to make a stop at Bath and Body Works before I went home. I needed some more cucumber-mellon body wash.

Unfortantly, I had to walk by Victoria Secrets to get to the store. I walked by it and my eyes caught a pair of brown ones over a rack of clothes. His eyes widen and I had this warm fuzzy feeling go through me.

What the hell? I broke eye contact and walked faster to my destination.

What the hell was that? I thought, making my way through the front of the store. I shook my head and put my focus back to what i came in for. I was greeted by a smiling girl that worked there. "Hello, Miss. Welcome to Bath and BodyWorks. Can I help you find anything?"

"Just point me to the Cucumber-melon." I told her with a smile. She pointed out it to me. I headed to the back of the store where my selection was. I grabbed it and walked to the register to check out.

I felt like I was being watched and that made me nervous. I looked toward the front entrance to the store and my heart jumped into my throat. Standing there looking at me with a crazy look on his face was the same guy that I seen with the other people.

"Ma'am. Here's your card." The lady at the register handed my credit card back to me and I grabbed it really quick making her give me a mean look.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I took my new purchase and my bags and started walking out. The guy was gone and I sighed a little.

What's with that guy? Is he a fucking stalker? I thought to myself walking faster than normal.

Slow down, Al, it's just your imagination. I calmed myself down and laughed a little.

I seriously needed a coke. It has been a long time since I drunk a coke and right now I needed one.

I walked to a drink machine, put my money in, and pushed the button for my coke. I bent over to grab it but another hand beat me to it. I stopped, slowly looked up and standing infront of me was the same guy.

I felt a scream building up in my throat but I swallowed it when I seen the look in his eyes. They were very kind but oh so frightening. I did like a normal person would do, I think.

Drop everything and run!


	3. Chapter 3

**okay i'm so proud of myself now. I'm writing a lot more than I thought I would lately. I guess its because i have net at the house. Guys.. let me know what you think of the chapters. pllzzzzz also if you know how it is to have sibs then you could understand this chapter.;) pllzzz review review review!!!**

**Chapter three: Brother from hell! But I love him.**

I cursed myself as I turned my car around thirty minutes later and went back to the mall.

I had my wallet but damn it if I drop all of my clothes in the bags there when that guy scared me.

What was with him? Could he been a stalker for sure? Come on, Al, you're a cop. Why the hell didn't I just stayed calm and asked that guy what the hell his problem? Why did I feel that way when I looked at him?

So many questions.

I parked in front and went to the customer service desk. The tanned lady that was behind the desk smiled when I stepped in front of her.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"I know this is crazy but I forgot my bags sitting beside the soda machine earlier. I was just wondering if anyone turned them in?" I crossed my fingers. The lady smiled and bent down behind the desk and pulled out my bags.

"Are these it?"

"Oh thank god!" I sighed as I grabbed them, loading my arms.

"Ha. It's okay, dear. A gentleman dropped them off. He was very sweet and he also told me to tell you that he didn't mean to scare you. He was just struck on how beautiful you were." She grinned at me and I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"Uh... Okay. Well thanks again." I told her and headed to my car. I was relieved but kinda disturbed about what she said.

Alright, maybe I over reacted. He just thought i was pretty. I smiled a little one.

I threw my bags in the back and got into the front seat. I started to drive back to hotel. My phone started to ring and I looked at who was calling

It was Tom.

"Hello, big brother." I sweetly said.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asked

"I just left the mall, what are you doing?" He didn't sound like himself.

"What's the name of your hotel?" He asked.

"It's called Malinda's hotel. Why?" I frowned.

"I'm sitting in front of the hotel." He told her,chuckling a little.

"Do what?!" I yelled. I suddenly lost a grip of my phone and it fell underneath my feet. "Damnit!"

I was trying to drive with one hand on the stearing wheel and another feeling around underneath my seat. I knew that I'm not supposed to do this but oh well. I finally found it and picked it up and put it back to my ear.

"Tom?" He hung up and I tried to call him back. He wouldn't answer. Oh I'm going to kill him!!!

I pressed the gas a little harder and flew down the road and over the hills. I needed to get there really fast.

He wasn't staying there. He was going his ass home. This is not fucking fair! I thought. I was so mad.

I finally made it to the hotel and my car stopped with a skid. I was looking for his vehicle.

Sure to his word, his black Yukon was sitting in the parking lot. I jumped out of the car, pissed. I think I slammed my car door a little too hard. He was already got out of the truck with a smirk on his damn face.

He saw me walking up to him. He leaned back beside the truck without saying a word with his arms crossed.

He was a big guy but not big enough for me to handle for sure. I think I took down bigger guys than him at work.

He had dark thick brown curly hair, a set of dark blue eyes that turned a little green when he was pissed, he was pretty built from working out all the time, and it didn't take him long for a girl to want to go after his six feet self.

I walked up to him about two inches away. We were toe to toe. My height, was a foot shorter, and I had to look up at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, I wanted to help you find a place." He told me gently. Okay, my temper kind of went down a little bit.

"Go home." I said between my teeth.

"Nope. I'll be here a week to help you out even if you don't want it, Al. I took off from work. I told the chief that I'm going to help you a little bit; you know what he told me?" He asked. I shook my head. I was so irritated.

"He told me to go ahead and help you because you're a special person. Now, I have a paper here from town. It has a list of apartments that are for rent, we both can look at it." He told me leaning in the truck, pulled out a paper, and held it for me. I snatched it away from him and turned around and walked back to my car.

"Hey, you never know I might like this town and decide to move here with you." He yelled behind me. I got to my car and took my bags out. He was still standing beside the truck looking at me with that stupid grin. My temper spiked again.

"Go to hell!" I told him.

"I know you still love me, Al." He laughed.

"Ahh! Love has nothing to do with this!" I screamed as I opened my hotel door, propping it open for him. Even though I had a very urge to just lock him out. I threw my bags on the bed and I sat down rubbing the bridge of my nose. Damn him!

____________

"Can you turn that damn light off?!" Tom grumbled throwing a pillow over his head from the other bed in my hotel room. I was sitting up in bed reading a magazine that I brought with me. I moved my magazine down a little to look at him from the bottom of my reading glasses.

"Can you shut the hell up?" I simply asked him.

"I knew I should've rented me a room." He sighed looking at me.

"Yes, you should've; better yet, why didn't you?" I fired back at him. I sat my magazine on the night stand in between us and put my glasses on top of them.

I completely gave up. I reached over and pushed the lights off. "No more talking with you. Are you happy?" I snapped at him pulling the covers up to my chin and turning over to face him. I could see his face a little bit but I did see him smile. The fucker!

"Yes. Thanks. I love you , Al."

"Yeah. Yeah. Go to sleep, Tom. I love you too." I told him throwing an arm over my eyes trying to relax. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a howl coming from outside in the woods in the distance.

"What the hell is that?!" Tom asked in surprise sitting up.

"It sounds like a wolf. I think it's going to come after you, Tom. You better watch out." I smiled as he grunted as he layed back down and turned over on his stomach.

"Shut the hell up."

"Nope." I told him.

"Yes. Now shut up!" He leaned up a little and threw the pillow at me. I started giggling uncontrollably. I grabbed his pilled and hugged it. No way he's getting it back now.

"You're not getting this back. I paid for it." I told him snuggling deeper in the bed.

"Don't care! Night" He mumbled. I was really warm now in my bed and for some reason I started thinking about the brown eyed guy at the mall. I wonder what it'll be like to meet him again? I thought. Okay, sleep. Now.


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks soo much for the reviews! okay collin and brady has a little temper when they drink in this chapter. they don't like the idea of imprinting at all because they don't want to be tied down. also as far as Tom is concern he's a pain in the ass.. lol oh but loveable. Al loves to be mean to him of course.. hehe. anyways.. plzzzz review and tell me what you think.. plz plz plzzzzzzzz**

**Chapter four: Drama from a Drunks point of view**

"Here's to your new place." Tom said raising his shot glass filled with vodka. We went to the little bar beside the hotel later on that night after we found the best place ever for me. It wasn't really an apartment, it was a cabin off in the woods in front a lake. It was two story but really small. It had two bedrooms and one bath. Both the bedrooms and bathroom was upstairs. Everything in the house was in wood but very clean. Hell I even had my own pier. It had a small porch with a swing set at the end of it. I quickly signed the papers and gave the lady my deposit. It was like being back at home in Mississippi.

I smiled at my brother and raised my own shot glass. "Here's to my place" We both took the shot.

It was very hot going down but damn it, it felt pretty good. It was my first shot though and I know that it wasn't going to take a lot to give me a buzz. Tom coughed a little and chased it down with a lemon wedge. I frowned at him. "That's nasty."

"Bullshit! You try it." He signaled the bartendar for two more shots and placed a lemon beside the glass. I looked at him and strugged. Why not?! I took the shot and bit into the lemon. He was right it didn't taste that bad. It took the strong taste of the vodka away.

"Okay. You're right." I smiled at him.

"So, has mom and dad called you lately?" He asked me.

"No, I haven't talked to them in a week. They must be having a lot of fun." I told him, grinning. "Must be nice."

"You got that shit right." He ordered two beer and handed me one getting off the stool. "Come on, let's play pool."

I followed him to the corner of the room to a pool table. We had one in the beach house that the guys have now. It was one of my favorite games for sure. I was really good at it. I picked a pool stick out, chalked the tip and looked at him with an evil grin while he racked the balls. "Look out, Hotshot. It's time for me to beat your ass."

"Bullshit!" He grunted moving away so I can break. He walked over to the little table we set our beer and took a swallow. Two solid balls fell in. Then I made another shot to the right side pocket. I heard him swear underneath his breath and I missed a shot on purpose.

"There you go." I told him sipping a little bit of my beer. I wasn't a drinker but since, I was out with Tom I might as well enjoy being with him.

I waited on him to take his turn, I knew that he was going to try to run the table. He was good too at times. While I was waiting on him, I made a scan of the place through the smoke and wrinkled my nose. My eyes stopped at a few guys at the other end of the room talking really loud and laughing. They had empty beer bottles sitting around them. They were actually hot too. They were both dressed in bagging pants and t-shirts. They were both tanned with military hair cuts.

"Hey. Quit looking at the guys, they are probably taken. It's your turn." My brother told me waving his hand in front of my face.

"Probably." I told him. I looked at the table and I had only three balls on the table. "You gotta be kidding me. You are a fucking cheater!" I took the rest of my balls out and made the eight ball. "Now what?! bitch!" I told him in a cheerful voice.

"Oh hush." He told me racking the balls up again. He stopped for a second, digged in his pocket and handed me some money. "Here go get us another beer." I finished the rest of mine and walked to the bar. I was closer to the hot guys and I could hear them talking a little bit.

"I can't believe Seth did it man! I don't want to be a pussy wipped guy. I swear, have you seen the rest of the guys? It's like if their woman tells them to do something they hop to it. Fuck that!" One of the guys closer to me said.

"You got that shit right! You know they're going to find out what we said anyways. The only way they won't is we just gotta concentrate on something else. I'm glad Sam took over my shift tonight. Dude, I'm sick of patrolling. We gotta find it!"

I frowned. What the hell are they talking about?

The bartender sat two beer in front of me and I gave the rest as a tip. He gave me a smile with a nod and went back to his next customer. I walked over to Tom who was waiting on me sitting in one of the chairs. I put our beer on the table again and told him. "I have to go to the truck real quick."

"For what?" He asked.

Okay, No one knows that I have a secret. My secret is that every time I drink beer, I smoked a cig. It just goes with the package. My brothers just don't know about it. I always used the excuse that someone else was smoking around me. I'm not a big time smoker at all but damn it I kinda of like the taste of it. It settles the nerves.

"I need to get my chapstick." I lied to him with a little smile.

"Okay don't get lost." He told me standing up. He grabbed his pool stick and started shooting again not worried about where I was going.

I grabbed my beer and walked out the door with it. I located Tom's truck in the shadows of the outside light, opened the door, sat my beer on the floor-board and digged through my purse. I found my box of cigs. I pulled one out and lit it with my lighter. Leaning back on the side of the truck I inhaled the smoke holding it between my fingers, closing my eyes. It actually felt pretty nice and relaxing.

"You know that smoking is bad for you?" A deep voice asked me in the dark. My eyes popped open and screamed dropping my cig on the ground. The tall figure moved into the light and my heart started beating fast. It was the guy from the mall. He was smiling at me and I sort of relaxed but not all the way. I went a head and crushed the cig with my foot. Hell with it.

"Do you always sneak up on people? Or just stalk them?" I asked frowning at him. He just kept on staring at me. Hell even his eyes looked like they were glowing in the dark. Talking about freaking as hell. The next thing you would think he was a creature from the unknown.

"No. I have a couple of friends in there. I was picking them up. I was just standing out here enjoying the quiet night before I went in there. And the stalking thing, I don't stalk." He told me in a husky voice. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a sleeveless shirt. Why is he going sleeveless when it's kinda cold out here? I shivered a little bit just thinking about it. I could tell that he was really built and I was really aware of how attractive he was. I came up to his chest. Damn it, get a hold of yourself, I told myself. The alcohol must be getting to me.

"Thanks for leaving my bags at customer service for me." I quickly said to him.

"You're welcome. I can tell you're from the south because of your sexy southern accent. Tell me, why are you all the way up here?" He asked coming a little bit closer. My reaction was to step back and of course I did. He hesitated a little bit frowning.

"I'm a cop in Forks. I just transfered from Mississippi. I just wanted to get away. Something totally different. I just found a place today. I'm celebrating a little."

"Oh. Well, I need to get the guys before they start to make trouble. They celebrate all the time." He smiled at me revealing those straight white teeth of his. I could feel my insides melt. His eyes narrowed a little and started to twinkle. I was seriously fasinated about his eyes. They were gorgeous. "I hope you're not driving anywhere drinking, are you? I wouldn't think since, you're a cop and all."

"Oh no! We have a room next door." I told him and I noticed his eyes narrowed again.

"Ah okay." He said stiffly.

The door swung open and three guys were thrown out by the big bodyguard. I stood there in shock and the guy that I was talking to swore underneath his breath. He walked over to the guys that I noticed that was talking close to the bar earlier. So, they were the loud guys, I thought.

"It was all ya'lls fucking fault we got thrown out! Loud fuckers!!!" Tom was the other guy that was thrown out. He was yelling at them pointing a finger. Oh shit! He was drunk. Far gone to the world!

One of the guys stood up to my brother shaking a little bit what looked to be anger. They were the same heighth and I couldn't stop the giggle that passed. The guy that I talked to heard me and gave me a grin. I felt a little tipsy. I stood there just drinking out of my bottle, enjoying the entertainment.

"Look, you fucking hick, you cheated at the pool game."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Tom pushed him a little. Oh this is lovely, I thought to myself and I sat down on a car hood. I really hope that it didn't have an alarm.

"Collin and Brady! We gotta go! Now!" The guy yelled at the two other guys. It was like they snapped to attention looking at him.

"Seth, he's about to get his ass beat!" The shorter guy said to Seth. Seth sighed as he got closer to Collin and Brady pushing them away from my brother. He turned to Tom and said calmly.

"Dude, just back off." I could see Tom's face flush with anger. Oh shit! I jumped up really quick threw my now empty beer bottle in the trash can outside and walked up to Tom. I was now seeing double but that didn't stop me from stopping my brother from fighting a guy that I'm interested in. Seth looked down at me with surprise.

I broke our eye contact and looked at Tom. He wasn't looking at me but I was standing in between him and Seth. "If you don't calm your ass down, I'm going to drag you to the hotel room kicking and screaming." I gave him a fake smile when he looked at me.

"I really doubt that shit, Al." He said, glancing back at Seth. "Be a good little girl and get your ass over there so you wont get hurt." He pushed me from him. He fucking pushed me out of the way! I tripped over a rock that was in the way and landed right on my ass. I was too stunned to even think about the pain. How dare he!

I thought I heard Seth growl a little but I wasn't for sure. It ended as quick as it started. Tom ended up punched in the nose by Seth who was standing over him now at the moment. Okay, maybe he did deserve the punch but still he was my brother.

After a few tries I got up and kneeled beside Tom. Seth stepped back and was beside the two other guys. Tom was wimpering a little. Blood was pouring out of his nose. "Hurts don't it?" I asked slurring a little. He looked up at me with sparks in his eyes.

I turned back to Seth who was rubbing his fist frowning. He looked up and I thought I seen a hurt in his eyes but then he frowned again as he looked between me and Tom. "I think you should go before I decide to do you like you did my brother." I told him with a stern voice.

"I got to see that shit, southern belle. You're a size of an ant. You probably wouldn't hit hard enough to kill a damn fly." Collin snorted. Seth turned around and gave him a deadly stare that shut him up.

What the hell is wrong with them and their stares?

"We're leaving." That was his final words before he left. He grabbed the guys and pulled them in the dark. I guess their vehicle was parked there, I thought grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him toward our room.

"I really hope you're happy!" I told him grumbling. He had blood everywhere on his shirt. Ruined my night of celebration.

"Happy for what?" He asked holding his nose, when we got into the room. I ran water over a wash cloth and handed it to him.

"For being stupid!" I yelled at him. "Another thing! Do not push me out of the way again! You better be glad I didn't lay your ass out!" I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Stop yelling! I'm right here, damn! I think my nose is broken!" He groaned.

"Well you know what? I hope it is. I wonder how does this feel?" I asked him as I flicked it with my finger causing him to scream.

Okay, I'm not usually this mean but damn it.. my ass hurts because of him. Pay back is a fucking bitch! I walked over to the bed rubbing my ass cheek. A bruise for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**here's your next chapter! this is the chapter when the girls in The one and only sees Al running. Let me know what you think about Officer Phillips. hehe. plz review guys! i need to know how i'm doing on this story. oh yeah i promise i will be updating the one and only soon! PLZZZ REVIEW I'M BEGGGINGGG**

**Chapter Five: Interesting**

The alarm on my phone woke me up and I reached over beside me on the floor feeling for it with the covers over my head. At the moment, I didn't have a bed just only a sleeping bag.

We slept a little late yesterday and came to my house to clean it. I wouldn't take no for an answer when Tom was grumbling about doing a little cleaning or his nose was hurting. I remember that I threw a couple of sponges at him to start cleaning the damn windows while I cleaned the kitchen. Later on last night, Tom had a bright idea to stay at the house. Lucky for me, I brought along a few things in my car.

God, I didn't want to get up but today was Monday. The sun was beaming through the window. Well maybe today is going to be a pretty day. The warmth of the sleeping bag made me want to just stay a little longer. Of course I didn't. Unzipping it, I looked over to the other edge of the room to where Tom was asleep snoring. I had a big urge to throw some really cold water on him. I shook my head, got up and walked barefooted across the hard wood floor to the bathroom.

It wasn't a big bathroom but it was big enough. The walls were painted a light blue with a seashell border. Everything was stocked with new towels, wash cloths and soap. In the corner was a big claw foot tub. I fell in love with it at first site. I was so itching on taking a bath in it at the moment. I walked over and ran my water.

Giving it a few minutes, I walked down stairs in my PJ's still barefooted. The cold floor made me feel a little cold. The livingroom and kitchen was fully furnitured except the bedrooms. I walked into the now cleaned kitchen and made some coffee. In between the kitchen and the living room was a big bay window that showed the view of the lake. It was very pretty. This place was very relaxing.

I remembered the tub and ran upstairs and was just in time to cut it off. I took all my clothes off and slowly stepped in. It was like a heaven. I sunk down to my chin and smiled. My whole body went to mush.

A few minutes later, I finally got out of the tub wrapped myself in a towel, went to the sink to brush my teeth. I heard Tom moving around in the room and his loud knock at the door made me jump. "Al! I need to use the bathroom!" I looked at the door with the tooth brush in my hand.

"I'm busy! Go outside!" I continue to brush my hair. I sighed as I flossed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out when I heard him whine a little bit. I walked over to the door and snatched it open.

"Move!" He barged in and shut the door in my face. I stuck my tongue at the door and went to look for my bag that was in the bedroom. I pulled the towel out of my hair and let it hang there for a little bit as I went through my clothes to find my black slacks and a tanned short sleeve button down shirt. I found them and started getting ready for work.

I met Tom down stairs as he was getting a cup of coffee. He turned around and I couldn't help from giggling at his purple and blue nose. He had it covered up yesterday. He took a sip of his coffee looking at me over the rim. "Shut the hell up!"

"Nope. I'm in a good mood today." I grabbed a cup and got me a cup of coffee. "So, what are you going to do while I'm gone to work?"

"Well, mom called. She is happy that you found a place. But of course you wouldn't of found it, if it wasn't for me." He pointed at himself grinning. Oh my god! he's starting to get on my nerves. "She said that she's putting some money in your bank account for a homewarming present too. And since you got your place I'm going to head home early." I felt a little sad because even though he was a pain in my ass I sometimes wished they were closer.

"Oh. Well okay. I love you and be careful." I sat my cup down and gave him a hug. I could feel tears starting to form and held them back. He squeezed me tight and I couldn't breath. "Tom! I can't breathe!" He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry. Well, have fun at work. I'm going by the hotel and get some of my stuff. If you want to I can bring the rest of yours here too." He offered sniffing a little bit turning away. Maybe he hurt his nose a little, I thought.

"Sure. Thanks soo much!" I looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh shit! I need to go. Please be careful!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started go out the front door. "Put my key underneath this mat here." I told him pointing to a mat on the door step.

"Okay. Hurry and get to work you're going to be late!" He smiled and waved at me as I ran to my car and got into it.

__________

"I can't believe that today flew by so fast." I told Officer Phillips. He grinned at me as we pulled up in front of the station. He was a good looking guy. He had really thick curly dark hair and nice twinkling blue eyes. He reminded me of my brother Dale.

"Yes, ma'am. So, how come a sexy woman like you, don't have anyone?" He asked me sitting in the car with the ignition off. Okay, if I didn't know better, I would think he was hitting on me, I thought looking at him. I looked down at his lips. Hm nice kissable lips.. I would ask him the same question.

"I have three older brothers. That's all that I'm saying." I sweetly told him. He laughed opening the door. I got out too and followed him in.

"There's not a whole lot of available men in this town, you know?" He looked at me sideways with a sly grin.

"Oh it's okay. What are you trying to say, Phillips? Are you available?" I flirted with him.

"I'm always available. Every night." He winked at me as he knocked on the Chiefs door and walked in.

Chief Swan looked up from his desk and smiled at me. "Martin, how was your day?" We both took a seat.

"It was interesting, Chief. You're right it's very quiet. I'm going to have print out a map of the area to know it better. Officer Phillips was helpful." I noticed a blush in his cheeks for alittle bit.

"That's good. Well, I already gave you your uniform and gun. What I'm going to do is let you partner up with Phillips for the rest of the week to get to know the area even though you will have a map." Swan told her with a satisfied smile.

"Okay, sir. Well, see you tomorrow." I nodded at him and smiled down at Phillips. He gave me a wink and I could feel a blush coming on so I hurried out. I shut the door but before I moved from it, I heard Swan talking to Phillips.

"I swear, Phillips, if you even think about what I know you're thinking about, you are going to answer to me." I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. It was Phillips' laughter.

"Come on, Chief." I shook my head as I walked out whistling. I got into my car and headed down my dirt road to my cabin in the woods. It was kind of scarey but I knew there wasn't anything that'll hurt me. I pulled up to the door and noticed the lights were on. Tom must've left them on when he left after dropping my stuff off.

I unlocked the door and decided to take a quick run close to the beach. I ran upstairs and stopped in shock in the door of my bedroom. There sitting in the middle was a canopy bed. A big smile came on my lips. The big goof bought me a bed. I quickly put on my running clothes and went for my run. I was running on cloud nine.


	6. Chapter 6

**here's my other chapter guys! gosh , plz review... i'm begging.. I really hope you like it. iluvshim.. i love you.. lol. girl thanks for being faithful to my story;) **

**Chapter six: A whole bunch of BULLSHIT**

"Do you want to stop some where to get something to eat, while we are slow? It's already lunch time." Phillips asked me while we were staked out onside of the road. It was sprinkling and I was seriously having a bad hair day. I know it was starting to frizz and curl like crazy. I turned around toward him, sighing.

"Sure, why not? The weather is making me look like a fucking french pool anyways." I said. He glanced at me looking me over. He slowly ran his eyes from my hair to my breast and stayed there for a few seconds. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He gave me this stupid grin. "My hair is up here, not down there." I smirked at him.

"Sorry, sweetie." He said laughing a little.

"Yeah i'm sure you are, Phillips." I told him.

"You know my back door is always unlocked if you want to come over at night." He told me, winking. Gosh, that was tempting, I thought. He was goodlooking and his damn sea blue eyes were to die for, for sure. What woman can resist him?

I shook my head a little. The guy at the bar flashed in my mind. I think one of the other guys called him Seth? Where the hell did that come from??

"You know what? You better be careful on who you say that to, you might meet up with the wrong lady." I grinned back at him.

He started the patrol car and headed down the road to a restaurant. We were about to top the hill when a car from the other direction zoomed by. We looked at each other and made a quick U-turn in the road.

He flipped the lights on and headed after it. We got to the speed of one hundred and ten miles per hour. Oh my god! This person is going to kill someone if they're not careful, I thought.

We were close enough to see that it was a new Dodge Charger. I whistled low and was in awe. It was gorgeous. It finally pulled over and we were behind it. "I'm going to let you get this one. It's my treat." He smiled a big smile revealing his pearly whites.

I got out and walked around to the drivers side door. Admiring the car. It was hot! The drivers window was already opened and a hand with long pink nails sticking out of the window with drivers licenses. I reached and took the license without looking at it right at the moment and was greeted by a woman with a bright smile and pink lipgloss. She was chew on gum , smacking alitte bit. It was annoying for sure. I gritted my teeth.

Oh the joy of being a fucking cop!

"Ma'am, do you know that this road has a speed limit of fifty?" I asked her with a stern voice.

The woman stopped smacking and looked at me with narrowed brown eyes. Her lashes were dark and thick and her dark hair was really short with it longer in the front. She was pretty, sort of exotic.

"No, I was in a hurry to get out of here." She said still looking at me. I started to feel a little bit uneasy from her stare.

"You were going one hundred ten miles per hour, ma'am. That speed limit around here is very dangerous. Something could've happened to you or someone else with that speed."

"Yeah yeah. I know. So, are you going to write me a ticket or not?" She said, sweetly. Oh my god! this chick is a bitch!

"I'm not sure yet. I'm possitive that I will. I'll be right back to run your license and tag." I told her with the same tone she was using toward me.

Phillip was leaning back in his chair grinning at me. I was in a pissy mood now. The bitch pissed me off big time. "What are you grinning for? Here, run the licenses and call in her tag number." I slapped the license in his hand frowning at him a little. He wiggled his eyebrows. Damn guy! I chuckled a little bit shaking my head.

"Ooh La la. Is she hot?" He asked.

"I do not judge girls, okay? Call the damn thing in." I said impatiently. He glanced down at the drivers license, looked back and forth to me and the card with his mouth opened. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Holy shit! I'll be right back." He said opening the door and running to the car.

What the hell was going on? I thought to myself as he knocked on the window and was smiling his charming smile again. The girl opened her door and was in his arms. They were both laughing and he was pulling her back to look at her.

Well then, what a peachy day for a reunion, I was getting angry.

She was driving too damn fast on this road. She was lucky that I didn't even handcuff her ass and he wants to just have a fucking reunion with the bitch, I thought sitting back in the seat with my arms clossed.

I waited for him not moving from my spot. Several times she would laugh at what he said and he'll point toward the car. They finally got finished, she kissed him on the cheek and got into her car. He got into the patrol car with a smile on his face. She drove off leaving me stunned!

"How was the reunion?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh that was Leah Clearwater. She's an old friend. She had to come to town to see her brother. I let her go." He said turning around and going back to the other way. "Now, we can go get something to eat."

"You let her go!? Phillips, she was driving dangerously!! How could you?"

"She told you she was in a hurry, Martin. Drop it." He gave me a stern voice that I never heard. I rolled my eyes at him. Stern voices toward me does not work.

"Whatever. You must've got into her pants. All this is, is a bunch of BULLSHIT!" I yelled at him sulking.

"I'm hungry. How about you?" He asked cheerfully, changing the subject. Damn him!


	7. Chapter 7

**alrighty guys.. u have got to review this story.. gosh plzzz i'm begging!!! i'm starting to feel like this story is nothing. :( but all the peeps that did review thank you from the bottom of my heart. okay.. this chapter is sorta talking about Yalinda.. well her ways anyways.. hehe. and what she says to her mom about Al is what was told to one of my friends about me.. hehe. i thought it was cute. so plzzz review and let me know what you think.. plz plz **

**Chapter seven: Feeding an Army**

I walked through the door of my house after work and was struck by the quietness. At least that I had the house to myself. Yet, I was seriously thinking about getting an animal for company. Maybe a cat or a dog.

I pulled off my boots at the door, sat them beside the wall and started taking off all my equipment on the counter. I yawned for some reason, I know that I wasn't that tired. I went to the fridge, opened it and kinda frowned because I needed to buy some groceries.

I shut it without picking out anything and went to the cabinet to search through the remainer things that Tom left to snack on. I pulled out pack of Ritz crackers and started munching on a couple.

I swore under my breath. I didn't want it. They started tasting like cardboard.

I threw the damn things back in the cabinet with a bang. Hell with it! I'm going to buy some food!

I went upstairs to change into a pair of white sweats, an old police shirt, and flip-flops. I didn't really care how I looked. I wasn't going to any Beauty Pagent, just a grocery store. I grabbed my keys, went out the door and got into my car.

Thirty minutes later, I was still walking down the aisles of the grocery store. My buggy was filled to the top and I really couldn't think of anything else to get. I sighed with relief and went to check out.

There was only two lanes opened so I picked the shortest one but it seemed like the longest line was going faster than the one I was in.

I cringed when a kids scream came behind me. I glanced back. A tanned pregnant woman was holding a little girl by the hand with her buggy filled to the top also. I noticed the kid grabbing a piece of candy but her mother took it away from her, talking low in a scolding voice. I watched the little girl's face scrunched up and big alligator tears started to form. I turned back around.

Thank god, I don't have kids or they'll get everything that they want, I thought frowning.

"Looks like you are feeding an army too." The woman that was behind me said, laughing softly.

I turned around and smiled at her. She had her dark long hair pulled back with a pony tail with a few bangs and I could see a few scars on the side her face. She was a beautiful woman even though she had them. I looked down at the little girl who was behaving at the moment, giving me a big grin showing two rows of white teeth.

So cute! I smiled back at her and looked back up to her mother.

"No ma'am. It's all for me." I told her.

"Oh lord! I love your accent." She commented.

I felt a big urge to just roll my eyes because I have heard that line so many damn times. I should be very proud of myself. I didn't.

"Thanks."

"So, you must be the new officer. Word gets around very fast." The line moved a little closer, so I started to load my groceries in front of the cashier.

"Yes, ma'am. I have a partner only this week and then I guess I'll be by myself after that."

"We know Ben Phillips. Crazy guy, that one. Well that's terrific that you will be by yourself. What shift do you have?" She asked pulling her daughter away from the candy again. I frowned at her question. She seemed harmless enough, I guess.

"I'm working morning shift this week. Not really sure after that." The cashier gave me my total. I swiped my credit card and made sure all of my bags were placed into a buggy afterward.

"Oh okay. Well, my name is Emily Uley and this is Yalinda." She touched the top of the little girls dark head. She was adorable in her little light blue sundress with small pockets in the front , that brought out her glowing tan and white sandles. I seen her little toe nails peeking out and they were the same color as the dress. Too cute!! Her hair was very amazing. It was black and silky looking. Made me a little jealous, I thought.

"Nice to meet you. Hello,Yalinda." I bent down a little to talk to the little girl. Her cheeks turned a little pink and hid her face. She pulled back from her mom's legs and whispered softly.

"Mama, she's little even when she's big." Emily laughed a little and I joined in.

The cashier rung up Emily's groceries and started putting the bags in another buggy for her. Emily turned her back to Yalinda for a few to pay the lady with cash and I turned back to the little girl. I caught her redhanded taking a single jolly rancher off of the candy rack and putting it in her pocket. I smirked.

I know that I'm a cop but damn it, I used to do that all the time when I was a kid. It was just one single piece of candy. Wouldn't hurt anything. Yalinda looked up quicky catching me watching her. Her face turned to a bright red and took the candy out of her little pocket and put it back.

"Do you need help with your groceries?" I asked Emily as we wheeled our buggies toward the exit and outside. It was starting to cloud up once again. Damn weather!

"Oh no. Thanks for asking. My husband Sam is just next door at the ice cream pallor. See? There he is now." She pointed toward the small building and sure to her word, a big tanned tall guy walked out with two little boys with shaggy hair holding ice cream cones in their hands , talking none stop to their father. Oh my god! Yes, she did have an army to feed.

I think my mouth was hanging open until Emily started laughing at me. "Yes, we have a big family. Two more on the way. I'm only four months along and this big." She rubbed her belly.

"Wow!" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I know you're probably in a hurry. I'm pretty sure I'll see you again. Be safe!" She told me with a twinkle in her eye walking toward her husband and the kids.

I nodded and went back to my car. Damn it! I don't think my car is going to hold all of this food. I started piling bags in my back seat. Yes, I think I should be feeding a damn army with all of this food.. but unfortunatly I'm not. Not for a long time!


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry guys about taking forever to update this story.. i have been kinda excited about the one and only story and i was working also on my new one This is my now! if you haven't checked them out plzzzz do. so anyways.. i hope you enjoy this chapter.. thanks and plzzzz review!!! i'm begging.. :D**

**Chapter eight: "guys" night**

I was sitting on the side of the road watching for traffic in my own patrol car. I got my own car today. I was so fucking excited. I could treat myself to some ice cream but I knew that wouldn't happen. Carrot sticks all the way, I kept telling myself over and over.

Phillips begged Chief to let me patrol with him just one more day but he knew that I was ready to take things in my own hands. I smiled a little. Phillips knew that I was true to my job and wouldn't let someone like that bitch Ms. Clearwater go. There's no excuse for it.

My new cell phone started ringing and I shook my head and answered it. It was Phillips. Speak of the devil. " 'ello"

"Well, how's my sugga doin?" He asked in a fake southern accent. I giggle a little.

"Your sugar? huh?"

"Well, not right now but you will be." He chuckled. "So, wrote any tickets yet, Officer Martin?"

"I have wrote three so far." I told him flipping through my ticket on a clip board

"Hm. I have none. Good job."

"That's because you let them go." I complained a little.

"You are too up-tight, baby. You need to loosen up a little bit. How about coming to a little party tonight at my house? I'm having a few buddies come over. We're going to play a few games of poker and maybe play some games on the wii."

"So, is this like a "guys" night?" I frowned a little.

"If you want to say that. Come on. Who's at home waiting on you anyways?" He got that shit right. No one. Again an idea of a cat or a dog comes to mind.

"Okay. I am not staying long, Phillips. So don't get any ideas in your sexy head." I told him.

"Oh my god! You called me sexy! I think i'm going to have a heartattack!" He yelled. He was crazy, I thought rolling my eyes.

"You need to grow up." I commented.

"Only if you grow up with me." He told me.

"Okay. Where's your house?" I asked him.

"It's right next to La Push beach. You'll see a cabin to the right and my house is right beside it. There's a flag in the front yard."

"Crazy." I said really low. "Alright I'll be there."

"Grrreat! I promise I won't take advantage of you." He laughed again.

"Dork" I called him as I hung up.

_________________

I pulled up in Phillips yard with a sigh. Sure to his word, there was a flag in his yard. What the hell is that beside the flag pole? A purple toilet with flowers growing out of it? I laughed out loud. He's so going to get picked on by me.

I got out of the car and locked it. I wore my jeans and t-shirt with a light jacket over it because of the chill in the air. I think it was starting to get a little colder every day. It was closer to winter time by the way. I rung the door bell. I heard male laughter and the door swung open.

There to greet me was one of the guys that Tom got into an aruement with, holding a beer in his hand. His eyes grew in shock and then narrowed a little. He was the short one. He looked like he was on steriods or something.

"What can I do for you, honey cone?" He asked with a smirk.

"Brady, that must be Al. Let her in." Phillips yelled.

"Dude, you didn't say Al was a girl!" Brady yelled back "Specially, this girl." He added very low for me to hear him. He stood there blocking my way inside with his arm propped up on the door frame.

What a fucking jerk! I ducked underneath his arm making him gasp. I turned back around and gave him one of my famous fake smiles.

"Al! Welcome to my lovely home!" Phillips came out of the kitchen with a beer in one hand, walking toward me. I braced myself because I knew he was going to hug me. I had enough to glance around the livingroom to see a huge couch that two guys were playing a game on the wii. They both froze while looking at me. I noticed the other guy that was with Brady. The other one I didn't have enough time to get a look at.

Phillips wrapped his arms my waist holding me pressed to his body. Oh god! He did smell good. I laughed a little pulling back, before I started to like the feeling of his arms around me. I knew he was buzzing from his pupils. Hell I was a woman after all. I don't have that much will-power.

"Yeah. Great home." I looked around and I was really impressed. It wasn't that big but big enough. It was an all around bachelor pad. I turned back to Phillips and grinned at him. "So, is this all the people?"

"Yes. Have a seat." He pulled me to the couch and motioned with his hand. "This is Brady and Seth. The ass standing behind the couch is Collin." My eyes locked with Seth's and it felt like my whole world was spinning. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I have already met them." I said slowly not breaking contact with his eyes. "Sorry, Phillips, but I really need to go. I'm really sorry."

I couldn't stay here. I just felt so damn weird. I needed to go home. Phillips was standing there with his mouth opened wide. "But you just got here!" He whinned a little. I kissed him on his cheek real quick and walked to the door.

Before I could turn the door handle I felt a warm hand pulled on my forearm. I turned around and there was Seth standing there with a frown.

"Please, don't go. I know that we started off on the wrong foot but let me make it up to you." He pleaded. Oh shit! He was a smooth talker for sure, I thought biting my lip. I looked over at Collin and Brady standing their with their arms crossed looking at us.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's the right thing to do, of course." He said with a smile. I return one back at him.

"Okay. Well, you're friends don't look happy." I commented.

"Fuck, my friends. You're the main one I'm interested in." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch and I glanced at Phillips. He was frowning at our hands linked together. Uh oh!

"I'm getting another beer." Phillips mumbled. Poor guy. Surely i didn't lead him on.


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks a lot for all the reviews.. all u peeps that has been faithful to all of my stories.. i really really love ya!!! and thanks for some of ur suggestions. i'll keep in mind. sooo anyways.. i hope u like this.. plllzzz review and let me know what u think! **

**Chapter nine: Lost memory**

I felt all cozy in bed but something felt different. I stretched and my arms came in contacted with a hard warm body. I froze and my eyes popped open. I slowly looked over to my left and was completely shocked to see a half naked Seth snoring lightly beside me with his arm over a pillow.

What the hell happened?! And who's bed am I in?! I thought. Surely, I didn't get that drunk!

I pulled the covers up to see what I was wearing. Oh my god! I was only dressed in a cami and my boy shorts I wore underneath my clothes before coming over to Phillips last night. The main question is, who's bed am I in? Where the fuck is my clothes!?

Seth started to move and I stayed still. He cuddled closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I was scared to move.

What have I done?! I groaned and ran my hand over my face, looking down at his peaceful tanned face.

Oh you, crazy thing. Maybe the mixing drinks did me in and some how I ended up going to bed with Seth. I knew that he started looking better and better the more alcohol I consumed.

I didn't know what to do. If I moved his arm he'll wake up and I really didn't want to face him. Surely, I didn't sleep that long and hell I didn't even have a hang over. YET!

I strained to see where my phone was. I spied it was on the night stand beside the bed. I stretched over, snatched it off and checked the time. I gasped. It was lunch time!

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled, jumping up and quickly trying to find my clothes. I didn't care if I woke Seth up at the time now. I had to be at work in an hour and half. There was a trail of clothes all the way from the bedroom door to the bed, which meant something happened. I groaned as I quickly put on my clothes one at a time.

"Morning, sunshine." Seth said in a sleepy voice behind me. I stopped fixing my clothes and turned around with wide eyes. He looked so sexy just propped up on the pillow with an arm behind his head. He had a sexy grin on his face. Made me want to kiss him, I thought. I shook my head to get rid of the naughty thoughts I was having. Well, as look of things, I think I already had THAT.

"Uh.. morning.. uh.. I need to go. I have to be at work.. uh.. later." I stuttered and turned around, opened the door quickly. I walked fast down the hall and into the livingroom.

"Alexus!" I heard him call out to me as I found my shoes beside the couch. Sure as hell, I was still at Phillips. I slipped them on and started to walk around the couch but tripped over a body on the floor. I gasped. It was Collin snoring loud! I giggled at the site of him. I have no idea how the hell he ended up with a wig, a bra and a tutu on. He even had makeup on! He actually made a cute girl. He was so lucky I didn't have a camera!

He groaned a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing out loud. The damn fool, I thought. I grabbed my keys of the coffee table infront of the couch and ran out the door.

Just when I got to the car, I heard the front door open and there standing was Seth looking sad. He was only in his red boxers and I could easily put in him in jail for being so damn hot!

"I'll call you!" I yelled at him. His frown turned upside down and I felt my heart start to beat fast again. There was just something about him that just warmed my damn heart. I couldn't place it! I got into my car and sped away to my house. I kept on thinking to myself, was Phillips at home or did he go to work this morning?

Oh god! I'm going to be embarrassed to face him, I groaned. Whatever I did!

______

It was very slow today and the only thing I was doing was flipping through a magazine. I had less than thirty minutes to work and I was actually glad to. When I walked through the door of the station ten minutes until my shift started I met Phillips at the door. He was giving me this goofy grin but never said anything. I wondered what that meant? Did I go crazy last night? God, I hope I didn't embarrass myself.

My phone vibrated and I knew it was a text message. I clicked on it and my eyes widen with shock. Phillips sent me pictures of last night!

Oh my god! One pictures was of Collin and Brady pointing at me laughing while whestling Seth on the floor of the living room. One of Collin and I arm wrestling on the table, with my sticking my tongue out concentrating on beating him. He was just sitting there yawning. One of me dancing on the table with the tutu and wig that I seen Collin wearing this morning. I have never in my life danced on a table! The last picture cracked me up. It was Collin and Brady dancing around in different wigs and tutu's. I wonder where the costumes came from, I thought.

Another text message was sent saying: I have more, believe me! Seth likes you by the way. Don't be surprised that he calls you. I gave him your number.

"OH my!" I said out loud.

True to his word I got a text message saying: Would you like to come to a party on the beach with me tomorrow?

I texted back : Sure. I'll meet you there. Text you later to get details on where at.

I think I was losing my mind. I have got to be. The only thing I knew about the guy is that he was hot. Maybe I should get to know him. Never would hurt. Since I did sleep with him by the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks peeps for all the reviews! here's the chapter that kind of goes with the one and only on the beach.. if you haven't read that plllzzz go read it.. :D also do not forget my other story This is my Now. I'm soo sorry it's taking me so long to update; i think i'm getting writers block.. hehe. i hope you like this chapter.. also pllzzz plllzzz plllzzz review!!! **

**Chapter ten: Small Miracles**

I was kind of nervous when I got to the beach party. Also, I keep thinking about what happened with Seth that night but still I couldn't remember at all. I was drawing up a big blank. At least, he was sexy. I thought. When I met the other girls, I kind of loosened up a little bit. They were really nice. I was drawn more toward Emily. She was like a motherly type.

It was like everyone was a couple. The other guys were so gentle to them and always looked at their women with star struck looks. It was the same look that Seth gave me. That confused me a little because he didn't know me that well.

This party was something I have never experienced before. It was great. Hell not even my friends back home wouldn't think of this kind of stuff. They were more into the bar scenes though. The grass skirts was the final touch for an Luau. There was food on a table fit for an army. I snuck a few pieces of grilled salmon.

Earlier, I arrived a little before the sun went down. I picked out my one piece orange bathing suit, which I couldn't find my other one.

To my relief, Seth met me at my car, which for some odd reason, I was shy and followed him down to the location of the party. I was handed a grass skirt by the girl named Alice. She was so bubbly, I was afraid that if I hung around, I'll be acting like her. I couldn't help from noticing her pale skin. Hell, no wonder, they waited until late to have this because she would burn to a crisp.

Seth introduced me to the girls and then he started playing with the other huge guys. All of them had their shirts off and playing football around the tiki lights and the glow of the fire. I thought I was drooling just for a second.

Too many hot guys! I made eye contact from the girl name Maria. She gave me a little smile. It was like she knew what I was thinking. I felt my face turn a little hot.

Maria was very interesting to me. She was a quiet type but yet she had her on little opinion of things. I also found out that she was seventeen weeks pregnant by her fiancee' Embry Call . I knew she seen my eyes widen a little in shock because she looked further along than she was. Hell, even Emily was not further along than she looked but of course she was having twins.

Seth's laughter caught my attention and I turned around just in time to see that he caught the flying football. I grinned a little and shrugged. I just can't explain why my heart beats so fast when I see him. How's that possible when I just met him? I turned back to the girls and got into the butt of the conversation.

"It's gorgeous. You all knew the whole time." Maria laughed looking at her ring. It was very pretty. What I could tell it was very huge!

"Of course we did!" One of the girl's that was close by that just came out of the water said laughing, dripping wet. "We didn't get to see the ring though until you showed us. So, how do you like the party?"

"Oh I love it!" Maria said with excitement and a smile. She looked very happy at the moment. I grinned at Alice who looked up from her sand castle building. It was actually pretty good. The girl had talent.

"Yes, leave it up to Alice to pull something like this off. She's a doll." Emily commented rubbing her belly. My eyes caught Maria's and I frowned. I just couldn't understand why these women was so big for not being so damn far along.

"So, Al, how do you like it here?" Maria asked me with a grin of her own.

"Well, I like it. There's not much here but I'm used to that." I said to her. Which was true. Biloxi wasn't all that big. Only the casinos and the long stretch of 90.

"That's cool. We have some alcohol in the cooler over there if you want a mix drink or a beer." She offered me pointing at a big cooler underneath the table. I think everything was huge in this town. Hell no!!! I don't think I can touch that stuff after what happened last night, I thought.

"Oh no thank you! I think I'll pass on that at the moment." I told her too quickly. I glanced sideways at Seth, whom was still playing football. I could feel my face still feeling a little warm again. I turned back to her again. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. I was the one that broke eye contact. I looked down at my nails trying to distract myself from feeling a little embarrassed. I missed the question that the girl Nessie asked after pulling away from her boyfriend Jacob. The really pretty blonde headed chick remarked about something to go with it.

Both Emily and Maria replied with a "Yes!" making us all laugh at the excitement on their face. I thought it was cute for some odd reason. I was a little nervous to make this kind of bond with these women but I just couldn't help myself. They were honest and very good women.

I glanced at Seth. He was too busy talking to the guys now standing side by side. They had a devilish grin on their face as each guy took their place behind their women. Something was going on. I felt Seth's presence behind me and looked up at him. My smile turned into a frown as he was looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I heard all the women stop talking and then screamed. I watched all the women was being picked up in strong arms. What the hell was going on?! I thought to myself. For some reason I felt panic for a second.

I let out a high pitch scream too as I felt warm hands grab me around the waist and was picked up off the blanket I was sitting on, into his arms. I turned around and met a pair of laughing brown eyes. "What the hell are ya doing, Seth?" I asked as he started walking a different way away from the rest of the couples. I felt my heart jump into my throat. I was a little afraid.

"What does it look like?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't be a smart ass." I replied

"Don't be a dumb ass." He came back. I gasped at him and he chuckled a little bit. The farther we went, the light started to fade and it was complete dark. What the hell was he going to do? Put me in the dark? I thought getting closer to him in his arms. His arms tightened a little bit. I couldn't see anything. I felt like I was blind. Every once in a while, I seen a reflection of something but didn't know what it was.

"What are you doin?" I asked. I felt him turn toward the water and starting to walk into it. I shivered a little bit as the waves connected with my skin. His heat surrounded me.

"I want to spend time with you." He whispered. I was still cradled in his arms and he still walked deeper in the water. I would die if he let me go right now. I could swim but not good.

"Why?" I asked whispering back.

"I just do, Alexus. I really like you." He stopped walking and he pulled me into the water where he stood. I cling-ed to him with fright. The water was past his chest and that meant over my head. He tightened his hold on me pulling me toward him. "Are you afraid of the water?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Well, I'm not a good swimmer. Plus, we are way over my head at the moment." I squeaked. He chuckled again which flared up my temper.

"Shut up! It's not funny, Seth! I swear you better not let me go!" I warned through clinched teeth.

"Calm down, I'm not! I like you close to me anyways." He teased pulling me closer. There was no way I was going to straddle him. I looked up in the dark toward his face and frowned. His eyes looked like they were glowing. Surely, that's the moon shining in them, I thought.

"Is ya eyes glowing?" I asked him wondering. He stiffened for a few seconds and blinked and it went away. I could hear snickering in distance.

"No. It's the moon." He said slowly.

"Oh. I thought you were some kinda freak." I laughed a little. He stiffened a little bit and relaxed and pulled me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me down with his arms around my waist.

"No. I'm not a freak. So, do you remember anything what happened last night?" He asked in my hair.

"Not really but Phillips sent me some wild pictures. Do you ?" I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip. This was embarrassing.

"Yes. And Alexus? We didn't do anything." He said the words slowly. My eyes popped open and I could feel him shaking from laughter.

"What do you mean we didn't do anything, Seth? I seen the clothes on the floor." I was kinda hysterical. He held me down.

"We were but you fell asleep on top of me. The last thing you said to me was "Damn, Seth, I'm hot! Why are you so damn hot! And you fell asleep." He told me. Oh my god! I was so relieved.

"Whoa! Oh uh okay. Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at him.

"You didn't ask."

"Well, gee, thanks, Seth!"

"You're welcome." He kissed me on the forehead. I sighed and settled closer to him. thank god! for a small miracles. His arms did feel nice around me, I smiled a small smile in the dark. What she didn't know is that he seen it though. He smiled down at her with a big one of his own without her knowing.


	11. Chapter 11

**hello my faithful readers! just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews that i have got! i'm soo sorry it's beena while since i wrote. I did make a mistake on my notes for**** the one and only****telling ya'll i had a story i was starting about paul and racheal.. it wasn't them.. it's jared and kim.. lol. i know i know! i was looking at something else when i wrote that. plz forgive me! but anyways.. here's a chapter! the next couple of chapters is going to be a little intense for me.. hehe. ! plz plz plz REVIEW! **

**Chapter eleven: Maybe a little perverted!**

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke me up from the amazing dream I was having. I reached over, smacked it off and layed there. I shook my head because I remember only a little bit of it. The part I did remember was a wolf standing at the edge of the water looking at me during my run. It was an amazing creature but ran away when I got closer followed by a few more wolves in the distance.

I groaned as I heard the thunder. Damn it all! I wanted to go running, I thought getting up and slipping my feet into my fuzzy slippers. I walked to the window and pulled back the curtain. It was really storming and I was thankful that it was my day off. I didn't make plans today.

I walked down to the kitchen and started making coffee. The smell of the brewing coffee smelled so good. I inhaled deeply just standing there only in my knee length t-shirt. My stomach interrupted the silence. I reached in my refrigerator and took out the gallon of milk. I grabbed the box of cheerios from the cabinet and fixed me a bowl of cereal. I could eat cereal all the time if I could.

I really wasn't the type to be alone. I hated it. I washed my bowl and coffee cup when I got finished and looked around. I can't stand this anymore, I thought with a sigh. I ran to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes to put on. I was going for a drive.

I dressed in a pair of baggy pants, a wife-beater t-shirt, and an American Eagle pull-over with my tennis shoes. I didn't really care how my hair looked. I ran a brush through it until it crackled and was in waves.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door with my phone in my hand. I didn't know where I was going. I was just completely bored out of my mind. I drove in town and seen hardly anyone was on the road. My phone started ringing and I answered it trying to see through the rain on my windshield.

"Hey, sis! How are you?" Allen's voice boomed over the phone. I haven't heard from my brothers in a while. I really wanted to talk to him but it wasn't the best timing.

"Well at the moment I'm trying to drive in the rain. Can I call you right back when I get back to the house? I decided to take a drive but damn it I think the rain has got worse."

"Yeah, sure. Be careful." He hung up the phone and I grabbed the wheel with both hands. I pulled over at the nearest gas station and decided to wait until it slacked off a little bit. I got out of the car and ran inside. The girl greeted me behind the counter.

"It's really bad." I commented to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Worst storm of all year." The popping of lightening and thunder both made us scream and we looked at each other with our mouths opened. I got over my shock and went down the candy aisle. I didn't pay attention to the chime of the bell over the door.

I was very tempted on grabbing a snickers bar or a bag of M&M's. A chuckle behind me stopped me mid-air and I looked up into Seth's beautiful brown eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Seth." He was dressed only in a pair of baggy sweat pants that was wet from the rain and his short black hair was dripping. "You're going to get sick dressed like that you know?"

"Naw. We are used to the weather." He teased. I looked behind me and I seen all of his friends from the beach with him. I smiled at them and I got a smile in returned. Collin and Brady was talking really low but I couldn't hear what they said. I watched Jake look down at them and smacked both of them behind the head and it sounded like he growled at them.

"I'm trying to wait until the weather slacks up. It's really bad."

"Yeah I know." He was looking down at the bag of M&M's and grabbed two. He gave me one of his sexy grins mumbling. "I like M&M's." I blushed for some odd reason. Damn him! I thought shaking my head. I ended up grabbing a granola bar for myself.

The bell over the door rang again and I saw the other guys stiffen up a little bit in the next aisle. I frown as they stood together like big boulders as two tall girls walked passed us.

The girls looked Asian. To me they were very gorgeous but very pale. Their shiny black hair was pulled up on top of their head with side bangs. They had dark red lipstick and dressed in school outfits.

They seemed a little odd to me as they passed. They looked up at me with a soft smile and I smiled back. I thought I seen them inhale deeply but maybe I'm going crazy. What was I thinking? Just two school girls, I thought to myself about to turn around but was pulled tight against Seth's side.

I couldn't explain the reaction the guys had toward the school girls. All the guys were watching them closely. It was kind of sickening because the girls looked way younger than them, I thought narrowing my eyes at them pulling from Seth's side. Surely, they were not going to get with them? "You guys are sick!" I spat at them walking from them. Seth and the guys looked at me with opened mouths as I rolled my eyes paying for my bar and left the store. It was a little too perverted!


	12. Chapter 12

**oh wow! i have noticed that i haven't updated this story in a long time! i'm so sorry peeps. plzz forgive me! okay well i got you an update. i really hope ya'll like this. also plzzz go check out my new story midnight romeo. it's a kim and jared story. well peeps let me know what you think about this chapter.. plzzz review!!!**

**Chapter twelve: Secrets and Rejection**

I came home just when it started to get bad again. Lovely, I thought when the lights start to flicker. I start to light a few candles to be on the safe side. Being in the dark all by myself in the woods wasn't the greatist thing at the moment. My cabin was a little farther in the woods and yes I was a little worried about being the only one out here.

I let the last candle when the lights went completely out. I groaned as I sat my gun on the coffee table, lit my small fireplace since it was getting a little chilly, and then sat on the couch pulling a throw over me. I watched the fire flicker in the fireplace and my eyes started to droop a little. This was very relaxing. Considering that I'm all alone in the woods, I thought smiling a little.

The lightening popped making me jump again. Gosh, this weather is worse than the ones we have down South, I thought. I pulled the throw closer to my throat and watched the lightening streaks through the bay window over looking the lake. The wind was blowing really hard making the tree limbs hit the roof of the cabin. I didn't like this, I thought. I was very tempting on getting up and going some where.

And where would that be? I asked myself. Okay, I'm not going to be crazy and answer that. I think I jumped two feet off the couch when there was a bang on the front door. I grabbed my gun off the table and slowly walked to the door. I looked through the window and heaved a sigh. It was Seth.

"What are you doing out in this weather, Seth?" I asked him letting him.

"I came to check on you. Do you know there's a storm out there?" His eyes widden at the site of the gun in my hand. "Please, tell me that's just your play gun and not the real thing." I frowned at him dripping on my floor. The puddle of water growing at his feet was making me very irritated. I sat the gun back on the table, rolled my eyes walking up stairs to grab a towel and threw it at him from the top of them. His eyes were twinkling as he wiped the rain off. He was still dressed in the same thing when I saw him at the store.

"Why were you walking in this weather?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He shuffled from one foot to another, loss of words.

"Uh I don't live far." His face turned a little red. It was cute to me and I grinned at him.

"That's a sad excuse, you know?"

"Did it work?"

"If you think so."

"Good." We just stood there smirking at each other. The glow of the candles on his face was amazing. To me his eyes were very interesting. Topped off with his high cheek bones and nice thick lips. My eyes trailed down to his smooth looking chest and the thought of me in bed with him that night at Phillips made my own cheeks turn a little red. I couldn't help from letting them go lower down his stomach. He had a set of abs that was very tempting for touching. He was a little slender but yet very muscular. He was words that I couldn't explain.

"You are looking at me like a piece of candy." He chuckled. My eyes snapped back to his face.

The whole time I was looking at his body, he stepped closer without me knowing it. I sucked in a sharp breath when his hand was placed on the side of my face tenderly. His sent was like a drug to my senses. He smelled like rain and pine.

"Maybe meat. I'm not a candy eater. " I whispered.

His gave me a small smile and placed his lips softly on mine. He kissed me slowly. Enough to make me want more. With the other hand he pulled me closer to his still damp body. I couldn't move my arms to wrap around him because I was still in shock. I will actually remember this without being drunk, I thought.

He gave a sound that sounded like a growl and deepened the kiss. I wrapped around arms around his neck having my tongue meet his with each stroke. Both hands of his moved to my buttocks and pulled me closer to his hard body. He stopped kissing me back, looking me in the eye with his dark eyes. They were filled with desire.

"Alexus, I want you." That did it. I couldn't hold back how much I was attracted to him, I thought.

"I want you too, Seth." I said to him, kissing the corners of his lips and lightly licking his bottom lip. His breathing was coming in puffs. I could feel him getting bigger with every kiss.

I was really confused when he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back from his hard body.

"Please, I can't. We can't." He sighed shaking his head.

"Excuse me? What do you mean we can't?" I was getting pissed. He was confusing the fuck out of me, I thought. "Wouldn't you the one that kissed me first?"

"It's very complicated. I have so much I need to tell you but it's not the right time."

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell me what?" I moved away from him before I wanted to knock some sense into him.

"I can't right now, Alexus." He looked at me with hurt. I shook my head. I was still confused. I did notice that the lights came back on and the rain stopped. Well something is going right for a change, I thought.

"Well, how about you come back some other time when you want to tell me." I thought walking to the door holding it open. Yes, I know that I was a bitch at times. I just didn't like anyone keeping things from me. He looked at me with a puppy dog look.

"Are you serious?" He stopped beside me.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Seth but I don't like people keeping things from me." He bent down and tried to kiss me on the lips before leaving. I turned my head just enough for him to kiss only my cheek.

"One day you will understand." He softly said walking out the door.

I felt like crying when I shut the door behind him. How could I be so damn stupid? Am I getting too attached to him?

**review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**alrighty! just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews that i had. soooo sorry for taking so long.. but it takes patients.. want to thank my beta for everything, gina olivia. i love you girl. she has been studying for her finals.. so that's y it has been a while. also i'm off for four days this week.. THANK GOD.. so i have a feeling i will update all my stories.. :D well anyways i hope you love this chapter.. PLEEEEAASSEE REVIEW!!!! **

**chapter thirteen: Attacks**

**Seth's POV:**

"You're stupid." Emmett said while flipping through the channels trying to find a football game. I was pissed off at myself for leaving Alexus yesterday.

"I have tried to tell you. I think all wolves are stupid. " Rosalie commented in the kitchen. I growled low in my throat and she snickered. At times she was cool as hell, but sometimes she can be annoying too. She walked in with a plate filled high with cinnamon rolls and sat them in front of me. My mouth started to water a little bit.

I looked at her. "Trying to sweeten me up or something? So I won't tear you to pieces?" I took a huge bite.

"Something like that." She shrugged and sat in Emmett's lap.

"God!!! What the hell?!" Emmett yelled at the football game on TV. Rosalie gasped and held her ears looking at him with narrowed eyes. He looked up at her and gave her a grin. "Sorry."

"So, when's Edward getting here? I really need to talk to him." I asked impatiently, biting into another roll.

"He'll be here in a few. He's bringing Rick home. We're trying to keep an eye on the guy. So far he's doing pretty good." Emmett told me.

"Edward says he has to keep watching him. He's still a beginner." Rosalie said, watching the football game with a frown. "I don't understand why boys like this stupid game." She got up from Emmett's lap and looked down at him. He showed her a dimpled grin.

"I'll show you a boy." He winked at her. She grinned at him, her eyes narrowing. _I don't want to see vampires make out_! I thought in disgust. I did the smartest thing I could think of. I stood up and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I know what's going on in your minds. I'm leaving. Tell Edward to find me." When I made way out the door and I heard a howl. I ran into the woods and transformed.

**I caught scent of the two chics again, dude. **Jared said in my head. I swore lightly.

**Where the hell did they go this time? **I asked, walking up to him.

**They killed two hikers earlier. I think Alexus was the first to arrive at the scene. **He told me. I was worried about her being in the woods all alone. _I need to go check on her_, I thought to myself. Jared rolled his eyes and sighed.

Go ahead. I'll go to Sam's and tell him what's going on. He wanted to spend a little time with Emily. Guess he can get over it. When is Edward coming back? We seriously need his help with these two.

**Emmett said he would be here in a few. Well, dude, tell Sam I'm sorry and I'll make it up to him. **I told him, quickly running toward my imprint.

**Alexus' POV:**

I leaned against the tree gagging after I walked up on the dead bodies. The smell of blood was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach. They were a male and a female hiker that had come into town earlier today. I remembered talking to them a little bit at the post office. They were a really nice couple and newly weds. _You never know when your last day is_, I thought, wiping my forehead.

I sighed trying to get myself under control. I turned back around, snapped plastic gloves on and cringed at the site of both necks. Whatever it was that attacked them had to be an animal of some sort. Their necks were torn to shreds, and the girls eyes were still open still in the stage of fright. I closed them to at least give her a little peace.

I walked to the patrol car to sit a spell. I threw the gloves in a bag and shivered. I was waiting on Phillips to come up, and it seemed like it was taking him forever. I felt a small shiver go through me and I felt a little eerie. I looked around placing my hand on the gun at my hip. _He needs to hurry_, I thought.

I saw something flash in the woods across the hiking trail and I stiffened. I unhooked my gun and got out of the car. "Hello?"

There was a crying sound coming from behind a big fallen tree. I walked cautiously around it, and stopped right in my tracks. There was a small dark haired person crying with her head in her hands. Her hair covered her face, blocking me from view. Her hands were covered in blood. My heart started beating fast and I could feel my own hands shaking as I gripped the gun.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked her. The girl sobbed louder as I stepped closer. I listened for any signs of Phillips, but damn him he hadn't shown up yet. "What's your name?"

The phone on my side started ringing. I snatched it up. "Phillips, where the hell are you?"

"I am coming! My damn tire blew out." I sighed. "I'll be there in twenty. I'm hauling ass now. They found someone else attacked, most of them there. So, be careful, Alexus."

"Easy for you to say! I found a small girl here covered in blood. Hurry, and I'll call for an ambulance." I hung up the phone. I noticed the girl stopped crying and I felt a shiver pass through me again. I pushed back her hair and she moved away from my hand. I thought she was sobbing again but then I noticed she was laughing.

I couldn't move as I noticed she was one of the Asian girls from the store. She looked up at me with red eyes and smiled. "WHAT THE HELL? A vampire!?" I screamed backing up. She slowly got up, stalking towards me. I knew I was dreaming. I had to be. _Vampires are not real_! I told mself. I pointed my gun at her with shaking hands, but my aim was steady.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

"You really think that's going to stop me, Offfiiccerrr?" She said slowly with a giggle. I fired a shot at her, hitting her in her leg, but it didn't stop her. She pounced, throwing me to the ground. I struggled with her but she was way stronger than I was. "Oh my! You smell so appetizing." She inhaled close to my neck. I couldn't move. I was so frighten and I knew that this was my last day. I was going to be eaten by a creature. A damn vampire!!!

A growl ripped through the woods. The girl looked up with a shocked expression, and hissed. I was dazed as a huge tall, gangly, sandy colored wolf knocked her off of me. This wolf was bigger than a normal sized wolf.

_Oh this is a dream. A big dream_, I kept telling myself, keeping my eyes shut. The wolf is going to kill me too. Oh god! All of a sudden I felt faint. This is not good. Why the hell did I pick this place? I looked up to see the wolf tearing into the vampire. "OH God!!" I whispered. I felt myself slipping into darkness.

**REVIEEEEWWWW PLZ**


	14. Chapter 14

**alrighty peeps i am sooo sorry for taking so long to update! i know this is a short chapter but i have been totally out of ideas for a while... also want to give a shout out to sweetlybroken33.. ya'll need to go read her stories they are awesome!!! well guys plz review and let me know what u think.. **

**chapter fourteen: Shocker**

I finally came to from fainting. I felt a soft warm hand brushing my cheek and my eyes quickly opened. Memory of the vampire and wolf came rushing back to me. A pair of warm hands held me in place. My eyes met a pair of brown ones and I sighed. "Seth." He developed me in his arms. I noticed that I wasn't in the woods anymore but a small clinic. His warmth developed me and I felt a little at ease.

"It's okay, honey." He whispered.

"But there was a.. " He stopped me from speaking with a finger on my lips.

"Shh. You are safe."

"No, we're not, Seth! This can't be real. I'm dreaming! That's what I'm doing." I searched his eyes for answers but there was nothing there. He was looking at me with compassion and a smile.

"No, honey. You wasn't dreaming and you are safe. It's taken care of." He smiled at me. Was he crazy? I thought to him.

"What do you mean it's taken care of? There was a vampire and a wolf." I leaned back from him. He was hiding something. I could tell.

"I.. " The door opened and in walked the guy named Jake.

"Seth, I don't think this is the right time to tell her at the moment. She's still in shock." His deep voice was a little deep and Seth tensed.

"Tell me what? I need answers here. Seth, tell me now." I demanded. It was like he was tore between me and Jake. He kept looking between the two of us. The more the silence the more my temper started to rise. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Jake, I need to tell her." Seth slowly told Jake who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. He nodded and left us. Seth looked down and then met my gaze. "First of all, you have got to promise not to say anything about what you saw."

"Okay."

"Another thing. Not all vampires are bad."

"There's more?

"Yes, there's a group of vampires that doesn't drink human blood. Just only animal. They are called the Cullens. Actually, Edward Cullen is my best friend. The wolves are protectors from bad vampires. The guys and I are decedents of wolves." He paused a little. I didn't know what to think about this information.

"You were the wolf?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say. There's so much to take in. I'm confused. I think I want to go home now." I told him not meeting his eye.

"Are you sure, you are okay with this?" I nodded as I followed him through the cold house and out the door to a car. There was silence all the way to my house between us

He didn't say anything as I went inside my house. I think i needed sleep. Maybe everything will be different tomorrow.

**review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**just wanted to thanks everyone for all the reviews.. i'm so sorry my chapters has been kinda slow lately it seems like this fanfic is not working for me.. if u dont want it to end so soon please let me know.. thank you with all the patients .. ;) plz review!!**

**chapter fifteen: L-word**

My eyes finally popped open and I felt like I was in bed forever. Glancing at my cell phone it told me that it was noon time. All the things that happened last night came rushing back to me and I cringed leaning back on my pillows. Surely, it was all lies. Seth a wolf? I thought scratching my head in confusing.

Okay, maybe a cup of coffee would clear my head a little bit. I thought snatching the covers back and stopped stared at the bruise on my arm. I rubbed it thinking it would go away but it got a little tender. Nope. Not a dream, I frowned slipping my slippers on and headed down stairs. The aroma of coffee hit me full force and I stopped.

"I just made the coffee. Help yourself to a cup." Seth's voice said from the couch with a book in his hands.

"I thought you left last night. " I said to him getting a cup of coffee.

"With one more vampire out there? I don't think so, honey." He said still not looking from the book.

I walked over and snatched the book from his hands. "What do you mean there's one more vampire out there? So all of this shit is real?" I asked waving the book in the air.

He looked up, lingering at my hair, which I'm sure was a rat's nest, and then down to my chest. I dropped the book on the floor pulling my tank top that drooped down with that hand. I wasn't expecting someone to be here when I'm dressed in tank top and shorty shorts. He started chuckling and my glare made him stop.

"I told you that this is real. Do you want it on paper?" He smirked standing up and walking to help himself with coffee.

"That would be great. How about you write a book about it?" I said over my shoulder as I opened the door letting the cool breeze come in. I sighed a little and closed my eyes. I loved this place but yet I guess it could get weird sometimes. Surely I should move back to Mississippi where it's normal, I thought frowning.

"There is books about our legend." He said behind me making me jump.

"Oh. My bad." I mumbled sipping my coffee. My eyes spotted something over the lake and I tensed.

"It's okay. It's Edward Cullen." Seth said.

"Edward Cullen. Doctor Cullen's son? They're all vampires?" With the shake of his head. "God, I am living in such a weird place. Where the hell is the Goblins at." I said shaking my head walking back to the coffee pot.

"That's only in books, my dear." Edward said popping in the door making me jump, spilling coffee on the counter. "Sorry."

"Edward. How's things?" Seth hugged him and I frowned watching the two. Wolf and Vampire. How touching, rolling my eyes, cleaning up the mess.

Edward was talking to Seth in a low tone. None of my business. I looked down at my clothes and groaned. Damn it. At least I could do was be decent for a change, I thought excusing myself.

It did feel a little better to have company sometimes. I turned a little home sick. I searched through my clothes and picked out baggy pants and a t-shirt. At times, I think I should get a puppy or maybe a cat. I walked back down and found only Seth in the room.

"I have to go help Jake. Chief Swan told me to tell you to take today off. Do not go anywhere." He warned about to go out the door. I stood there with my mouth open.

How dare he tell me what to do? I thought. "I am not a child Seth!"

"No, you're not a child but you are whom I love and I want you safe." With that note he slammed the door in my face and disappeared. Did I hear right?! Did he just tell me he LOVED me? No, he didn't. Not the L-word! I stood there for a minute or two and sat down thinking. No he didn't say that.


End file.
